


Late Spring

by chocolattees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Florist Lee Jeno, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, One Shot, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: You found a tabby cat named Seol in front of your property which leads you to a flower shop that runs by a cute witch.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Late Spring

Being a Business majored university student was not fun like what you thought. You were tired of the nonstop assignments and the only thing you wanted to do was to get home and relax a bit, maybe catch up on your favourite novel or take a cold shower. You were walking toward your door when you saw it. 

it’s uncomfortably quiet as you step outside and walk to the mailbox. The stars seeming rather dim as you glance up at the sky, diluted from the brightness of the street lights. The entire walk up the garden path has you feeling watched, but even after thoroughly looking around, you can see no one. Everyone is inside at this time of night, or perhaps morning would be the better term. Reaching the row of mailboxes, you try to be quick about it as you unlock it and fish out what’s yours, every passing second causing the paranoia and anxiety to grow.

Hastily locking up your mailbox again, you sigh with relief and shift to hold it better. You only barely manage to choke back a scream as you look up.

Standing at the very edge of your property, a cute tabby cat stared at your eyes before walked toward you and snuggled at your feet cutely. Your immediate reaction was to crouch down and pet the cat’s fur which made her let out a soft purr to the contact. 

“Hey there, cutie!” You said in the typical baby voice you use to talk to any animal that you find cute. You checked if the cat had a collar around her neck, but there was no identification plaque. 

It was very unusual to see stray cats inside of the complex you lived in, so the cat had to belong to someone living here. But, how can you never see this cat before? 

You felt a bit lost as you pondered your options. If you went to your house and left the cat alone here, you would feel terrible. What if something happened to her? You weren’t heartless. Maybe you could take care of her, at least until the owner looking for her.

“Let’s take you to my home first, see if your owner comes around looking for you.” You about to scooped the cat into your arms until the cat suddenly walked away. Only she looked behind her and walked back over to you, then back to the bush. You were sure that she wanted you to follow her. Being the curious person you are, you decided to follow her, not knowing where was she taking you.

After walking for what felt like forever due to how tired you were, the cat stopped in front of … a flower shop?

Since when there was a flower shop around here?

From the outside, it appeared to be a usual flower shop. But, when you entered, sweet scents permeated through the flower shop, infused with strong magic. You might don’t know anything about magic, but you still can tell the difference **—** thanks to your great-grandma bedtime stories. Each species had its own type of enchantment, cast by hand by the owner who seems to be busy searching for something just now.

“Sorry, but we already-” The owner abruptly stop talking as he saw the tabby cat, something that the boy must be searching just now, wrapped her tail around your feet while staring at her owner. “Seol-ie!!!”

So, her name is Seol.

He suddenly ran toward the cat, babying her like she was his child before looked up at you. He seems to notice how awkward and curious you were just now since you couldn’t stop looking at him and Seol’s interaction with a tight smile.

“Thank you for bringing Seol back. I was scared she might be kidnapped by the authorities since she didn’t wear her collar. She didn’t cause any trouble, right?”

“No, she didn’t. Instead, she actually was very sweet.”

You even didn’t do anything besides cooing her and followed her to this flower shop. Talking about the flower shop…

“How can I never see this fascinating shop before?”

“Ah, it just opened a few days ago. By the way, My name Is Lee Jeno. I think we will see each other more often in the future.”

“[Name]. Nice to meet you, Jeno-ssi.” 

Your eyes then widen as it landed on the clock that hanging on the wall. It’s already too late and you have a morning class. Without wasting any more time, you bid him and Seol a goodbye. 

Jeno waved as your figure slowly disappear with the darkness of the night before looking at the tabby cat suspiciously.

“What was that? How come you be friendly with her but not Haechan or other mortals that ever come here?”

* * *

“What’s this one do?” You held up a fuchsia-coloured flower.

Without you know, you keep find yourself coming to the flower shop, either it was just for playing with Seol and the other cats or helping Jeno with his job. Just like today. You also slowly start to learn the truth about Jeno and his flower shop.

The flower that Jeno sell was not an ordinary flower. It contains magic. Powerful magic based on the meaning of each flower. The magic barrier around the shop makes it sure that not just anyone can find or even enter the shop, only a person with a strong desire to be granted. 

Except you. This was the first time someone with a low desire can enter the shop.

Jeno frowned a little. For some reason, he couldn’t help but think of how well a flower crown suited you. “Love spell. No! Wait, don’t smell it in here.”

You blushed. “Right. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Um,” Jeno took the flower gently from your hands. “Don’t be sorry.”

“Jeno,” You called him while rubbing Seol’s belly, “When the last time you have a customer?”

You didn’t pay much attention when you came again, but you rarely saw any customer come to the shop whenever you pay a visit. Sure he had told you about the magic barrier around the shop but is it usually like this?

“Dunno, maybe a few days before you took Seol back to the shop. Why?” The witch stole a glance at your pouty face.

“Have you ever feel lonely?” You tuned your attention to him while adding, “Don’t you dare say you have Bongsik, Seol, and Nal!”

“Apart from the times when my friends pay a visit, I do sometimes feel lonely. I can’t do anything about that.” He tried to force a smile at the thought.

There are two types of _loneliness_. There’s the “lonely” you choose and don’t mind, but, you know - you have the option to go out with your friends if you feel like it! However, when you are **truly** alone - with no one else around you, only distant memories of those you once cared for… that is the actual nightmare and that’s what Jeno felt.

“Then, I will make sure you’re not lonely anymore.” You simply said, making the said almost dropped the fresh flower in his hand in shock. 

“You’re not thinking about _that…_ right?” The moment he saw your smile, he knew you were serious about it. 

“Afterall, didn’t you find it strange? A girl with a particular desire can pass your magic barrier, not only once.” You said matter of fact. 

“Besides, I can help you take care of Bongsik, Seol, and Nal when you’re busy. Right, Seol-ie?” You babying the cat on your lap as she meowed, agreeing with you in secret.

When he saw your gentle laughter as you babying Seol, he couldn’t help but like the idea of having a companion, especially from you. He wasn’t in love with you or something, he sure of it. However, the more he saw you, the more he wanted to discover everything about you.

“Whatever, just to touch anything carelessly.”

“Aye, sir!”

Maybe he was the person that has the desire to be granted.


End file.
